


Dawn Winery Tour, Exclusive Access

by selkie13



Category: diluc - Fandom, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Diluc (Genshin Impact), Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Gen, Genshin Impact Spoilers, Jealous Diluc (Genshin Impact), Mentioned Diluc (Genshin Impact), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selkie13/pseuds/selkie13
Summary: The reader gets a tour of the Dawn Winery, and Master Diluc's private quarters. dom!diluc x fsub!reader. TW choking
Relationships: Diluc (Genshin Impact) & Reader, Diluc (Genshin Impact)/Original Female Character(s), Diluc (Genshin Impact)/Reader, casual - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 141





	Dawn Winery Tour, Exclusive Access

Finally, it’s time. 

You clock out of work for the week with a sigh and make your way to Angel’s Share. God, Kaeya just keeps getting into trouble, huh, you think to yourself. All day was just filing requests, reports, and answering Jean’s questions about what in the fuck her Cavalry Captain has been up to. 

The heavy weight of the tavern door against you as you push it open is a fast reminder of why you’re here in the first place… Totally not to just drink some wine and watch Master Diluc work his magic behind a bar… totally not that, nope. The smells and sounds of the Angel’s Share are familiar and you take your seat at what has now become your regular table. Flagging down one of the waiters, you get your usual wine and start nursing the bottle and just… watching Master Diluc hard at work. 

I wonder how lovely that red hair of his looks strewn across a pillow… A soft blush appears across your cheeks as you think of him. Thank Barbatos you can use the wine as an excuse so no one knows what's really going on in your mind. How wonderful would it be to see what exactly lies underneath all that modest clothing. 

Finishing your first drink, you flag the waiter for another. While waiting, you catch Master Diluc glancing your way. He seems a little out of breath, there really aren't that many folks in here… I wonder what's got him all riled up, serving a few people shouldn’t warrant that much effort. Right? Maybe he is just frustrated with tonight's clientele. 

After some time, you glance up to see where your next drink is and you see Master Diluc walking your way. Glass and bottle in hand, he sits across the table from you. 

“Hello there. This one’s on the house,” he says as he sets the bottle and glass down, pouring you a drink. 

“Considering how frequently you’re here, and the fact that you only order Dawn Winery wines. I think you may enjoy this little gift.” Smirking, he hands you what looks like a voucher. 

Dawn Winery  
Private Tour Voucher  
To be claimed at the Dawn Winery for one private tour  
of the vineyard and estate

“Oh I couldn’t possibly accept this sir,” you stammer out as he’s staring intently at you. 

“Yes you can, and you will. This Saturday, be there at 2pm,” Diluc asserts. 

“Uh, y-yes, sir. 2pm, this Saturday.”  
What could this possibly mean? Diluc looks pleased with your answer. He smiles and excuses himself back to work behind the bar. 

You finish the glass of wine fairly quickly and stare longingly at the bottle. Saturday is tomorrow. Guess you shouldn’t drink an entire bottle of wine before your private tour. 

The next morning arrives fairly quickly, and you spend it trying to figure out what to wear. What’s even appropriate attire for a tour of a winery? Eventually you settle on a business casual button down, and a cute skirt. Can’t forget the stockings, and a soft short cloak just in case it's cold there. 

Arriving at the Winery, you’re greeted by staff members who quickly usher you inside the mansion. This is the first time you’ve even been on the estate. The grounds seem fairly busy with staff hard at work. You have to admit, it's a lovely place. Inside the mansion, you’re greeted with hardwood floors and fairly low lights. There’s books and various pieces of art scattered around the foyer. 

“Ah! Glad you could make it on time.” You hear a familiar voice call from the ascending stairwell. Diluc walks down, step by step. Donning his regular attire, his red hair akin to embers in this low light. It’s a little breath taking.

“Hello, sir, you said 2pm. So here I am.” 

That came across a little more uptight and professional than you intended. Oh well… no going back now. 

You can see a bit of a smirk, and a sense of amusement flash across his normally stoic face. 

“Yes, let’s get this tour started now shall we?” It’s more of a statement than a question, he says as he stops next to you, offering you his arm with a raised eyebrow. 

You take it. 

It’s odd being this close to Master Diluc in such an… Informal setting. 

He walks you around the estate, talking about the various methods that go into making the Dawn Wineries pinot noir, merlots, malbec's and more. It’s hard to focus on what he is saying after a while. You can almost hear the passion in his voice as he’s walking you around. 

The tour ends, and before you know it. You’re back at the mansion, being shown to a dining area. 

“Have dinner with me. I’ve already informed the chef’s to make something special,” Diluc says, not really giving you the opportunity to object. He leads you up the stairs to what appears to be the private living quarters. 

“O-oh, sir, you really didn’t have to… Also what is this place?” You ask nervously, not really sure of what to expect. 

“This is my private living space. None of the staff, nor any guests will bother us here. I would like to get to know you a little better if that’s alright.” 

There’s an almost menacing hunger to his words and his deep maroon eyes almost glow with that same feeling. 

Could… he really be... No there’s no way he would be trying to seduce me... Right? Thinking to yourself, you blush a little bit, feeling a warmth begging to stir deep inside of you. 

It’s not long before the food arrives, and you both enjoy a lovely meal. Diluc makes some small talk, asking you how you are, how the tour was, what you do for a living, the both of you getting a good chuckle out of “cleaning up after Kaeya”. 

He ushers you over to a comfortable couch in front of a fireplace that he lights. He looks almost daunting standing in front of the fire light. 

You can see the hunger in his eyes now. It is directed at you. 

Slowly, he walks towards you on the couch, removing his coat. 

“Now then, it’s time for dessert isn’t it?” he says softly, keeping a sharp eye on what kind of reaction you have. 

Your heart starts to pound. There’s that same fluttering sensation at your core… He’s hungry for you. 

“I suppose it is Master Diluc,” you say as you push yourself off the couch and lean against him. 

He wraps his arms around you, pulling you closer as he leans down and captures your mouth in a hot and heavy kiss. 

You get a sense of desperation from him, as if he’s been holding himself back this entire time. That same hunger is ever present.

His lips are surprisingly soft, a small whimper escapes you as his tongue plunges into your mouth. You can feel a low growl emerge deep from his chest, as his hands slide from your waist down your lower back and to your ass. You feel one of his hands squeeze tight as he grabs you, pulling you closer.  
You push against his chest, needing to catch your breath. Looking up you can see a wild hunger in his eyes. Taking a deep breath, you slide your hands across his chest, finding the buttons on his shirt, and you slowly begin to unbutton them. 

He holds still for you, waiting to see what you’ll do. With each button undone, you can visibly see him taking shaky breaths. You finally reach his belt and slide your hands under his shirt, feeling his warm skin against your cool hands. 

He’s surprisingly muscular under all this clothing. Leaning into his chest, you kiss his sternum, nudging the shirt aside. Your hands push gradually shifting up above his shoulders, finally pushing his shirt up over them. He lets go of you briefly to get it fully off. 

Shifting slightly to the side, you begin tracing the fine line of his pectoral muscle with your mouth, your hand gently grazing his skin in the opposite direction. Eventually, your mouth finds his nipple, and with a hot breath you lick it gently. With a sharp intake of breath he growls.

“Careful, don’t push me.” 

You can’t help but smirk, to have such a stoic and powerful man within your grasp. Closing your mouth over his nipple, you dance your tongue across it, feeling his breathing slowly becoming staggered. 

Your hand gently caresses the other in a slow circular motion, before moving down his chest. Across his abs, you find his belt and unbuckle it. You can feel his excitement already - it must be taking all his willpower to not just pick you up and fuck you senseless. 

Pulling back, you gaze up at him. He’s watching you closely, clenching his jaw as you undo the button and zipper on his pants. Pushing his pants down a hair, you look down. He is beyond ready for you. 

Slowly, you lower yourself to your knees, and you feel his fingers brush through your hair. Grabbing the waistband of his boxers, you rip them down, suddenly exposing him to the cool air. The hands in your hair tighten as he pulls your head closer. 

Dragging your hand across his abdomen, you wrap your fingers around his hard cock before slipping it in your mouth. 

You can almost feel him shudder against you. 

A soft gasp, followed by a moan escapes his lips as you begin to suck his cock. His hands grip your hair tightly has you rock back and forth. Finally you get to taste him, feel him, and you continue. Your own hunger growing, you cannot wait to feel him inside you. If what it felt like to kiss him is any indication… you’re in for a wild ride. 

“Ugh… yes… Good girl,” he growls, as he thrusts deep into your throat. You can feel yourself choking right as he hits the back of your throat and holds you there. 

“I like it when you choke on me, princess,” he says as he pulls out, letting you catch your breath. 

Panting for air, he grabs your chin, forcing you to look up at him as he bends down. He kisses you deeply. 

“Now it’s my turn. Be a good girl and get on the couch for me,” he coos as he takes a step back, letting go of you. 

Staring at him for a moment, “y-yeah okay,” you say softly, as you begin to stand up. 

Suddenly, you feel a hand wrap around your throat that quickly helps you to your feet. 

“You will address me as Sir or Master. Understood?”

The hand around your throat tightens for just a moment and you look up wide eyed at him. He looks pissed, but you can see an overwhelming amount of lust threatening to take him over. 

“Yes, Sir,” you gasp out, and he lets go of your throat. Taking a few steps backwards, you stumble onto the couch, a startled yelp escapes your lips. 

Before you can even think twice, he’s on his knees, one hand gripping tightly onto your thigh, the other gripping your chin and pulling you into another kiss. 

Breaking away from your lips, he trails down to your jaw, your neck, the soft scraping his teeth against your neck, you can feel his hot breath graze against your skin. A moan escapes your lips, as the hand on your thigh glides up your skirt. 

“Good girl, now spread those legs for me.” 

Without missing a beat, you spread your legs, and you can feel his body press against yours. 

He wraps his hand around the fabric over your hip and gives it a gentle tug, before pulling away, bringing both of his hands to the top of your button down. On his knees, backlit by the fire, he really is something gorgeous to look at. 

Slowly he begins to unbutton your shirt, but after a few buttons you hear him growl and you feel a sudden intense heat on your chest. 

He grabs your shirt and all but rips it open with ease. Gasping, you look at him in shock, small embers floating away from the edges as he takes a few deep breaths to steady himself before he slips a hot hand behind your back and undoes your bra, completely removing your top and bra in one fell swoop. 

Leaning in close, you can feel his hot breath against your chest as he traces slow circles on one nipple with his tongue. His hands making their way down your sides, your hips, to your thighs, before sliding up your skirt. 

A soft moan escapes your lips as he releases one nipple, and moves over to the other. Starting again, with just his hot breath, before trailing his tongue over it and gently taking it into his mouth. 

Breathing heavily, you lean your head back and glide your hands across his shoulders. Gently starting to pull your nails across his skin, his hands shake a little bit, gripping both sides of yours hips and pull you a little closer. 

Pulling his head back, he stares at you, almost snarling before he rips your panties off, burning them to near ashes in the process. 

“Turn around.”

You hesitate.

“Now!” 

He growls as he flips you over himself, pushing your skirt up and pulling your ass up. He grinds his hips against you and you can feel his hard cock against your soft, wet lips, right before he thrusts himself deep into you. 

“Ah! M-mast-” you moan and stutter as he begins to pound deep inside of you, each thrust going deeper and deeper, hands gripping your hips to the point it hurts. The pain is quickly drowned out by the sound of him moaning and panting. 

“Good girl… princess, ah… ah…” you catch between his thrusts. 

A hand wraps around your throat, pulling you up off your hands, your back arching and you feel him thrust even deeper into you. Grabbing onto his arm, and reaching a hand back, you find his hair. 

Holding onto him, you completely submit yourself to his every whim as he fucks you senseless. 

The hand around your throat tightens, as he bites your shoulder, bringing you to a sense of ecstasy you’ve never experienced before. 

“Sir, sir, I’m going to cum!” you shout between breaths, and he quickens his pace, going harder, deeper, faster. 

Your muscles begin to lock up, clenching around his hard cock as you cum, the world spinning around you as the last of your breath escapes your lungs. Diluc pulls out, leaving an emptiness that makes you cry out.

“No, please, I need more!” 

A soft chuckle can be heard from behind you, Diluc is panting and as you reach behind and feel that he is still hard. 

“But Master, you haven’t finished yet…” you say as you begin to stroke his hard dick, feeling the wet remnants of your orgasm on him. 

“Well then, would you like to fix that my princess?” he purrs into your ear, and you can feel your body getting ready for another round. 

“C-can I turn around, sir?” you ask meekly as you let go of him, waiting for an answer. 

“I suppose so.”

You turn around, and look up at him. He’s flustered, but you can still see the lust in his eyes, burning brighter than ever. 

Your eyes trail down from his, tracing his features, before you look at his cock. Still hard as ever. Swallowing, you look back up into his eyes, trying to gain back some confidence. 

“I bet you can’t make me cum again. I’ve heard you’re only good for one round an-” 

His hand wraps around your throat before you can finish your sentence. Snarling, he glares at you, as his hand shifts from the front of your throat to the back of your neck. Taking a few steps back, he pulls you off the couch onto your knees. 

“Don’t try me, princess,” he says as he changes places with you, now with him sitting on the couch, he lets go of you. 

“What are you gonna do about this? You wouldn’t dare stop now, would you?” he says as he leans back, resting his hands on his thighs. “Come now darling, I heard you were only good for one round as well. Care to prove me wrong?” 

Smirking, he watches as you kneel before him. 

Your mouth opens, and you take in a breath. A little offended, you glare back at him. 

“I am good for more than one round, sir,” you say, a bit annoyed as you shift closer to him and put your hands on his thighs. 

“Prove i-” he stops halfway, as you slide your tongue up from the base of his cock to the tip, circling around the tip right before you wrap your lips around it and slowly start to suck him off. You can feel him trembling in your mouth, as you pull back. Looking back up at him, you get up, and straddle his lap. 

Slowly, you begin to grind against him. Feeling him against you, he softly moans as he grabs your hips, beginning to guide the flow. Reaching behind you, you grab him, and position yourself right above the tip of his dick. Teasing him gently. 

Suddenly the hands on your hips grab ahold of you tightly and press you down. Forcing himself into you and you gasp loudly.

“S-Sir, wai-” you try to stammer out through the sudden pleasure. 

It doesn't take long until you’re riding him with minimal assistance. Hands on his chest, you rock your hips, hearing the pleasure you’re giving him. 

Once again, you’re getting close to the edge. Your muscles begin to tighten, and you feel a hand on your hip and another wrap around your throat. 

“Not yet. Slow down…” You obey his command. 

Slowly now, you feel each breath, each thrust of his hard cock inside of you, as he begins to shudder. 

“G-good girl, ah… ah.. .yes,” he stammers as he quickly pulls out, and cums on the both of you. 

The hand around your throat loosens, and glides off your shoulder to your hip. He shifts so he’s holding you on his lap. 

“Now then, what kind of master would I be if I left you hanging like that?” he says as he caresses your thigh. One hand glides up, feeling how wet you are. With a smile, he quickly finds your clit with his finger tips. 

In a slow, round motion, he begins to rub your clit. He leans down and captures your mouth in a kiss as your head falls back. 

Arms wrapped around his neck, you hold onto him and he alternates his pace. Suddenly speeding up, then stopping as he feels you grabbing onto him. He repeats this a few times before he has you begging him to finish you off, nails digging into his back.

“Please, sir, make me cum... Please,” you whisper into his ear. 

It was the last straw, he plunges his fingers inside of you, and fucks you until you cum on his hand. 

Both of you out of breath, he stands up. Still holding you, and carries you into his bed with him. 

You and Diluc settle into a deep sleep for the rest of the night, naked, in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i'll upload more stuff as the inspiration hits :D


End file.
